D4: Starting Over
by angelgirl2
Summary: Hallie O'Rion has been kicked out of her last 13 boarding schools for things she hasn't done. Now she's at Edan Hall.
1. 9 Names

  
  
Have you ever been hit in the head with a hockey puck before? I have, and trust me when I say this, it hurts! I mean, here I am, minding my own business, when all of a sudden a hockey puck comes out of the air and falls on my head, and not very lughtly.  
  
But it might be because I'm right by the hockey arena. I wouldn't know. "Hey, are you trying to kill innocent bystanders or is this just your latest accomplishment?" I yelled.   
  
Let me introduce myself, the name's Hallie O'Rion. I moved to Minnesota after the fire at my last boarding school. I'm going to live with my uncle for the rest of my sophmore year, and then go back home. Home is in Spokane, Washington. I hate it there. I have to live in my Dad's mansion.   
  
"Hallie!" my uncle yelled. "It is *so* great to see you again. Haven't seen you since Christmas the year bfore last." Uncle Ted is pretty cool. He coaches a hockey team at a prep school in Minnesota, Edan Hall. He coaches JV. Normally, I'm a little shy, especially when it comes to meeting new people.  
  
"I'd like you to meet the Ducks. But first things first, what's this about you getting kicked out of Jefferson Washington Lincoln Academy?" "Oh, some idiot started a fire in my dorm room, and they thought I did it, so I got kicked out. And it's only April 2nd! Who is everybody?"  
  
"Yo, guys, get over here,, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He blew his whistle, and everybody on the ice stopped whatever the hell they were doing. "Hey coach. What's up?" one boy asked. "I'd like you to meet my neice, Hallie Rebekah." "Please, just call me Hallie." I interupted.  
  
"Hallie, that's Charlie Conway, Julie Gaffni, Dwayne Robertson, Adam Banks, Russ Tyler, Fulton Reed, Dean Portman, Guy Germaine, Luis Mendoza, Ken Wu, Greg Goldberg, Les Averman, and Connie Moreau." "Try saying that 10 times fast." Fulton said.   
  
"Oh, hey. Did you guys lose something?" I dug into my bag and pulled out the hockey puck. "I don't kknow how you people play it, but I'm pretty sure you need a puck." "Oh, hey thanks. Where'd you find it?" Guy asked. "It kind of came out of the air and hit me on the head." I smiled. "Oops. Sorry." Fulton looked down at his feet.   
  
"It's ok, that's not the first time I've been hit with a puck. Actually, if I had a nickel for every time I'd been hit with one, I'd have enough money to buy my own school." "Yeah, but why would you want to?" Dean asked. "Ok, chit chat time is over people, hit the showers." Uncle Ted yelled. "First dibs on the locker room." Guy yelled. All the guys ran towards it.  
  
"I really love your boyfriend, Connie." Julie said. "Yes well, so do I so you can't have him." Connie answered. "My mom says all men have two faults, everything they say and everything they do." I said. Both girls burst out laughing. "My aunt says the same thing. But only because she lives with 7 guys. Her husband, and their 6 sons." Julie said.  
  
"You know, the whole team's first names put together, is just a bit longer than my full name." I said thoughtfully. "No kidding?" Connie asked. "Nope, my name is Hallie Rebekah Renee Andrea Elizabeth Michelle Lincoln-Bishop-O'Rion. Now try saying *that* 10 times fast. I can barely say say it once!" 


	2. The History of the Ducks

  
  
"We'll explain the team to you." Julie said. "Yeah, these guys are gonna take forever." Connie added. "Dean goes by Portman, Les goes by Averman, he's the team nutcase, and Greg goes by Goldberg." "We've known everybody since we were 13, some of us have known others since we were 10 and in Pee Wee." Julie added  
  
"Guy and I have been dating since we were 10. We've been the ducks since we were 10. Then we were Team USA, only to become the Ducks again at the last game." Connie said. "Russ joined the team when Adam got taken out because of a broken wrist or something. He was put back on for the last game and Charlie helped Coach on the bench."  
  
"Then last year we recieved scholarships to come here. The Varsity didn't take too kindly to us. Adam had made Varsity, but went back to JV after awhile." a voice said from behind us.   
  
"Sheesh, you scared the crap out of us, Russ." Connie said, hitting him. "Ow, what was that for?" he cried. "For scaring the crap out of us like that." I said. "You're real nice. We don't even know you yet, and you're already beating up on Russ." Charlie said. "I didn't hit him, she did." I pointed at Connie.   
  
"Is everybody from Minnesota?" I asked. "Nope. Julie's from Maine, Russ is from California, so is Ken, Portman's from Chicago, Illinois, and Luis is from Miami, Florida. The rest of us are from Minnesota. Where are you from?" Charlie replied.  
"Spokane, Washington. I live in my Dad's mansion, but I hate it." I replied. "How come?" Adam asked.  
  
"Dad's always leaving the country on business trips and leaves me home alone with all the maids and junk. And besides, that place is huge! I got lost trying to get to the door. It's even more creepy on Halloween. None of the hired help will come to the house on October 31." I shivered. I'm not cold or anything, I'm wearing a black velvet skirt and a red baby tee.  
  
"Why not?" Fulton asked. Sheesh, we're gaining people left and right! "Because a couple years ago, right after the divorce, my idiot twin brothers decided to scare the crap out of them. So they put fake spiders and bats and creepy crawlie things all over the place. Then they set up a ghost to swing by the kitchen door every hour. It scared the crap out of them, and they haven't been back since. "  
  
"Youch. Who are your brothers?" Averman asked. "One goes here, and the other goes to J.W.L. Academy. Scooter and Whitt. But they were born before my parents were married. That's why they have a different last name than me. Plus their names aren't as long."  
  
"What is your name?" Guy asked. I guess the whole team was out here, except for Julie and Connie, but they already know it. "The name I was christianed with, is Hallie Rebekah Renne Andrea Elizabeth Michelle Lincoln-Bishop-O'Rion. But I just go by Hallie O'Rion, so people don't get confused." 


	3. Little Green Men

I just got back from camp and I had millions off fun. We had a shaving cream fight on Wednesday., and some of the girls put shaving cream all over the boys' bunkas and they locked us in our cabin the next morning!! Then we had a water fight on Thursday, and they were throwing people in the lake, I didn't though! Lucky me! Shondelle is based on a girl I met at camp! She's really cool!  
  
"Rise 'n' shine roomie." someone threw the the covers off my bed and plopped down on my bed. "Oh for the love of Mike, let me sleep!" I grunted. "Your friends are at the door." Shondelle smiled. "Ok, I'll get up." I groaned. I hate mornings, and if there's anythng else I hate more than mornings, it's Mondays.  
  
"You better have a good reason for waking me up at the crack of dawn." I said. "You have to get up this early anyways, and besides, the crack of dawn was hours ago dear." Connie said. "I usually don't get up until ten to 8 and rush to get ready." I mumbled. "Better not do that here, you might get in trouble by DeanBuckley." Julie said.  
  
"The little green men in their orange space ships kidnap purple cows that give grape juice in the night to take back to their leader on Mars." I replied. "Excuse me?" Julie asked. "Nevermind. It's something my friend made up when he was bored. Give me a minute to get changed and I'll go to the cafeteria with you." I didn't tell them that that friend had been my boyfriend. We broke up, well, actually, he did the breaking, I did the crying.  
  
When we had reached the cafeteria, Guy, Russ, Charlie and Luis had joined us. "Are you awke in there, Hallie?" Luis waved his hand in my face. "Go bother the little green men that kidnap purple cows." I said. "Ok. I won't bother you in the morning." he backed up, running into another guy.  
  
"Watch it." he growled. The other guy, not Luis. "Get a life Riley. You sure could use one." I said. "Oh great. The girl in love with little green men." he groaned. "Halliburton!" Scooter cried.   
  
My brother has a huge crush on Julie. He actually wanted to come back to school last September. You can tell Julie likes him, too. Her eyes light up every time he walks by. Maybe they'll hook up before school's out. This is Scooter's last year, though.  
  
"Hey, at least I don't wet the bed." I replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I ahve a pre-arranged date with a bowl of Frosted Flakes." I said. "That is one weird chic." someone muttered. "Thank you!" I yelled. 


	4. Hook Up

I realize I made a mistake with Coach O'Rion's first name, and I corrected it.  
  
I kind of spaced out during all of my classes. After words, I grabbed my skates to get the ice rink before they came for practice. I like to figure skate. I used to compete in competitions when I was younger. But that was before my parents split up. "Hey!" I heard. Or at least that's what it sounded like. Since I was wearing my headphones, I couldn't hear all that much. "Huh?"  
  
"We need the rink!" Uncle Ted yelled. "Skitzafritz!" I cried. "You can practice with us." Fulton yelled. "No thanks, I try to avoid my brothers when they play." I said. "Does that mean you can't, you won't, or you just don't want to?" Julie asked.  
  
"Hey Julie, I have a song you might like." I called. "What?" "Julie and Scooter, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the ba-" "I'd run if I were you! She's gonna hurt you!" Dwayne yelled. "Gotta catch me in order to hurt me!" I said. "That shouldn't be too hard." she smiled.  
  
After a couple of minutes, I was pretty tired of being chased, so I turned quickly so I could sit down, and Julie ran into Scooter. "Nice to see you, too." he smiled. He's whipped. He's in love. He's gone, in a parallel universe! "Baby carriage. Get out the diapers, get out the pins, Julie and Scooter just had new born twins!" I teased. "I think I'll go now!" I yelled.  
  
I camped out in my dorm room for a while. I got bored after reading my books 5 times each. I'd only brought 3, and they weren't very long. So I started coloring my hair with my art markers. Mr. Lawrence hated it when we did that at J.W.L. We'd get detention if we did. Lucy and I had a lot of detention, until the fire, then she stopped speaking to me.  
  
Knock, knock!  
  
"Who is it?" I called. I've lived with 7 brothers long enough to know, ask before you open the door. "Adam and Charlie." was the answer. "Ok, just a sec." I moved everything that was on top of me, and went to open the door. "Hi! Julie and Scooter aren't ready to kill me at any moment, are they?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, in fact, they have a date on Saturday night." Charlie said. Adam looked a little uncmfortable. "It's about damn time! At least he won't be moping all summer like he did last summer." I smiled. "What did you do to your hair?" Adam asked. He speaks!  
  
I got sick of reading my books, and I wasn't about to read Shondelle's, so I started coloring my hair! I'd get a month's worth of detention if I was still at J.W.L. We had to wear uniforms, and Mr. Lawrence would have a fit if you colored your hair with markers, because some of them don't wash out right away."  
  
"That sounds like lots of fun. We were gonna go down to Mickey's, you wanna come with?" Charlie asked. "Sure, can I change first though?" I asked. "Sure."  
  
I quickly picked out a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt that says 'ANGEL' on the front, and 'YOU WISH!' on the back. "Okay, I'm ready!" 


	5. Dear Diary

I fixed Chapter 1!  
  
Dear Diary, 8:33 PM 4/17/01  
Why can't I tell them the truth? It would be much better than lying to them. I haven't played hockey simce before the accident. Mom ran into a tree when I was 10, because she was talking on the phone instead of paying attention to the road. She swerved and I got the full blast. I spent 8 months in the hospital. I was almost paralyzed for life. I'm lucky I can even walk, let alone play hockey. I wish I could just tell them the truth. But I don't want them to pity me. I am so confused!  
Hallie  
  
"Hey! Anybody home?" Julie and Connie stuck their heads inside the door. "Hey. Wassup?" I smiled. "Not much, we were gonna take a walk down to the lake. Wanna come with?" Connie asked. "Who all's going?" I asked. "Does it matter?" Julie asked, she has a twinkle in her eye everytime she's planning something, and she had a twinkle in her eye as she asked.  
  
"No, I just wanted to know." I said. "Well, Charlie, Luis, Russ, Portman, Fulton, Guy, Connie and me." she replied. "Sure, I guess. Gimme a sec to change into shorts." I said. "k, we'll wait out here." Connie smiled. I hid my diary and grabbed a pair of light blue shorts and a white tank top. "Okay, I'm ready." I said. "Okay, I think the guys are already done there."  
  
"So how come you didn't want to play hockey with us?" Julie asked. "No reason, I just didn't feel like it." I said, looking at the ground. "Ylou're lying, I can tell." she said. "You wanna know the truth?" I asked. They nodded.   
  
"Ever since I could walk, I loved hockey, and when I was 8, I got a hockey stick from my mom for my birthday. I joined the PeeWee team in my area, and I loved it. But when I was ten, I was in a car accident. My mom was driving, and talking on the phone at the same time. She ran off the road, and almost hit a tree head on, but she swerved, and it hit my side of the car. I spent 8 months in a hospital, and another 12 months in physical therepy. I was almost paralyized for life. I haven't picked up a hockey stick since. It took me 3 years to get that good on figure skates." I said.   
  
"Oh." was all they could say. "Hey, you guys coming, or are you just going to stand there talking all day?" Fulton yelled. "Look, don't tell them, okay. Please, I'll tell them when I'm ready, okay?" I said. "Okay, but if you don't tell them in 2 weeks, I'll tell them for you." Julie said. "Julie!" Connie cried.  
  
Fulton, Portman and Russ came up behind us and picked them up. I ran away before they could get me. Portman started running after me. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Connie and Julie screamed. "This is cold!" "You can't throw me in if I jump in!" I yelled. "So jump in." he yelled back. "No way! Why don't you?"  
  
Suddenly, my legs gave out and I fell. 


	6. Cat's Out of the Bag

Don't you love cliffhangers? Hehe!  
  
"Hey, are you okay? Hallie? Hallie?" Portma waved his hand in front of my face. "Yeah. I..I'm fine." I said. "You sure?" Russ asked. "Yeah. Just a little winded I guess." I smiled. Okay, so I'm lying. But what am I supposed to do? 'I'm fine. I'll be able to get up in about 5 years'?  
  
"Hallie." Julie said. "Man! You're evil, you know that?" I asked. "Thank you. Now why don't you be a good little girl and tell them the truth." she said. "What are you talking about?" Charlie asked. "Fine, but I'm going to kill you later." I sighed. So I took a deep breath, and told them the truth. "Wow." Portman said.  
  
"Does anyone else have any death defying secrets to tell?" I asked, rather sarcastically. "None that I can think of." Guy said. "You guys can't treat her any differently now." Connie said. "Hey, anyone wanna go back to me and Dwayne's room and play video games?" Russ asked. "Sure."  
  
So all the guys went to play video games, while Connie, Julie and I went back to my dorm to talk.  
  
~*~The Next Morning~*~  
"Wake up call!" Shondelle yelled. "Go to hell." I said. 'Get up sleepy head." Connie said. "Why? Don't you appreciate my impression of Sleepy? One of the 7 dwarfs, or haven't you seen 'Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs?" I asked. "Yes, we do, but you're going to the mall with us." Julie said.   
  
She went to my dresser, took some clothes out and threw them at me. She did the same with my sandals. "You guys, it's 7 a.m. and it's a Saturday. What possed you to get up this early on a Saturday?" I said. I couldn't see that well, so I didn't know what Julie had grabbed.   
  
"The mall. Julie wants to get another hole in her ears." Connie said. "That sounds like a good idea. I think I might do the same." I yawned. "You already have 3 holes in each ear." Julei said. "Why shouldn't I get anotehr one? I think I might get my nose peirced someday. My mom'll have a hernia." I giggled.  
  
"Yeah, she'll love it." Scooter poked his head inside. "She'll have a heart attack if she ever finds out about your 7th peircing." "That's why she won't find out anytime soon. Right?" I said. He shrugged. "Hurry up and get dressed we have to get the guys." Connie shoved me into the bathroom. "Good to know I'm so loved!" I yelled.   
  
"Yeah, whatever." Julie yelled back. "Okay. Let's go get the guys now." I said when I walked out. "Nice outfit." Scooter said. "But I really don't think pink and neon green match." "Julie! Couldn't you have grabbed a white tank top, or at least a pair of regular blue jean shorts?" I said. "Sorry." So I changed my shorts and we left.  
  
"So who are the lucky victims this time?" I asked. "Guy, Charlie, Dwayne and Adam." Julie said. "Great." I muttered. Poor guys. I have to admit, I'm not the fastest shopper on the planet. And I don't think Connie and Julie are either. Judging by the looks on the guys' faces. "Uh-uh. No way. Nada, Nei. Ain't gonna happen." Guy said, backing up with each word.  
  
"Oh come on. It won't be that bad." Connie said. "We're just going to Claire's. Julie and Hallie are going to get their ears peirced." "They have enough holes in their heads. They don't need anymore." Dwayne said. said. "Nice boxers." I smiled. "It is way to early in the morning for this." he said. "Does that mean we win?" Julie asked. "Fine." Dwayne responded. The guy looked like he was going to get his head chopped off.  
  
"Next stop, Charlie and Adam." Connie said. "No way. Absolutely not. Ain't gonna happen. Never. Nada. Nei. No." Charlie said. Adam just stood there fully dressed, but half asleep. "Guy and Dwayne are going." Connie said. "You guys are funny. What's wrong with a mall? It's not like we're going to buy any clothes or anything. We're just going to Claire's." I laughed.  
  
"The last time we went with them, it took them 4 hours to find one outfit. Then they had to find a gift."Charlie said. "Oh shit." I said. "What?" Julie asked. "Tomorrow is my neice Camilla's birthday. I promised my brother I'd look for the game she wanted." I said. "Why'd you promise Scooter?" Charlie asked. I think he has a few loose screws if you know what I mean.  
  
"Not Scooter. Ethan, her dad. It's some Barbie hair game. She's going to be 8." "Looks like we have more to do than just get our ears peirced." Julie smiled. 


	7. Enemies Beware

  
  
  
"Okay. Now remember to clean them 2 times a day and-" "I know the drill. I've done this before." I smiled at her. "Okay. That'll be $14.79."   
  
"What other peircing was your brother talking about earlier?" Julie asked. I lifted my shirt to just above my belly button. "You peirced your belly button?" Connie gasped. "It was a bet. I lost, so i had to get my belly button peirced. That was in December, 10 schools ago." I said, dropping my shirt.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here girls. It's Hallie Rebekah Renee." somebody said. I whirled around and came face to face with Claudia Smith. Queen of Hamson School for Young Ladies in New Jersey. "What are you doing ehre?" I asked. "I could ask you the same thing. Oh, wait. That's right, you got kicked out. How many schools since September? 50?" Leslie said.  
  
"13, and good-bye. Come on, we still have find that game for Cammy." I said. I tried to walk past Claudia and her little gang, but she grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?" she sneered. "As far away from you as I can get." I said, jerking my arm out her hold. "But we're not finished with you yet." Amanda said.  
  
"Leave her alone." Dwayne drawled. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?" she laughed and so did her little friends. "No. He's her friend." Julie glared at her. "But I doubt you know the meaning of that word, do you?" Claudia glared right back. "Who are you? Hallie Rebekah Renee's bodyguard?" she laughed again.   
  
"Her laughing is like a domino affect." Adam whispered. "I know." I sighed. "First of all, my name is Hallie, and second, I've had enough of your crap for one year. Come find me next year and I'll be ready." I walked away. "Who was that?" Charlie asked.  
  
"That, was Claudia Smith. She's Queen of Hamson School for Young Ladies. The school is in Newark, New Jersey. And it seems to me that every time I start in a new school, she shows up a couple weeks later. Then something goes missing, or something breaks or something like that. Then the missing item shows up in my dorm, or my fingerprints show up on the broken thing or it shows that I was the last person using whatever broke." I sighed again.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you." Julie said. I hugged her. "Hey Hallie." my cousin Rachel walked over. "Hey. Rach. Whatcha need?" "Nothing. I came to warn you. Claudia's brother's friend, Riley, goes to your school. He's going to talk him into doing something to get you kicked out." she looked around. "I have to go before she realizes I didn't go to the bathroom." "Thanks."  
  
"If it's the same Riley I know;, he won't be doing anything. Because he knows I'll beat the living shit out of him if he does anything." "We better go look for that game." Guy said. "Yeah. We should so I can mail it to them." I smiled. It's good to have friends that like me for me. And who'll stick by you through the good...and the bad.  
  
  
Okay. I've been watching The Lion King to much. I got the idea for this chapter while watching Simab sing 'I Just Can't Wait to be King'. Adios! Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to reveiw!!! 


	8. FIRE!

  
  
"Hey Julie. Wanna see some pictures of Scooter?" I giggled. They're pictures of him when he was little. Rather embarrassing pictures too. "Sure. I have to do one thing first. Meet me in Charlie and Adam's room." she smiled and walked away. Hopefully these pictures will take my mind of the fact that today is my birthday. 16, wow. Like Mom and Dad even remember. Probably too busy with their work or arguing with each other over the phone.  
  
"Charlie, Adam, anyone home?" I knocked on the door. "Why don't you just go in." Julie popped up behind me. "Geez Julie, don't do that." I said. "Sorry. Just go in." she smiled. Something about that smile told me that I should be prepared for something. But I don't quite know what. "What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing, just open the door."  
  
As soon as I opened the everybody popped up. "Surprise!" "What's going on here?" I asked. I stooped to pick up my photo album after I had dropped it. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Hallie, Happy Birthday to you." Julie sang. "No, it's Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, You look like a monkey, And you act like one too." Scooter sang.  
  
"I'm guessing you were tipped off by a little birdie." I smiled. "Yeah, he's right behind you." Goldberg said. "Yes, I know, that's who I was talking about." "Oh." he said. "You have to open your presents now. Open mine first." Julie said. "You people scare me some days." I said, laughing. "You scare me every day." Riley said. "Oh shut up." Scooter said.  
  
"I agree." I said. "Me too." Connie said. "Open your presents now." Julie said excitedly. "Okay, okay." I said. "Sit, right there." Goldberg commanded. "Bossy people." I said. "Oh just sit down and open them." Averman said. "Mine first." Julie shoved an odd shapped package in my arms. "Wonder what this is." I said.  
  
~*Later that Day*~  
"How was your day?" Shondelle asked. "Exhausting, and fun." I said. I got a whole bunch of cool things. Julie had given me a scrapbook full of pictures of them and me. Plus an address book so I could write to them. "How was yours?" "Okay. I had some tests but they were pretty easy." she answered. She has to be the smartest person I know.  
  
"What's that smell." Shondelle sniffed. "I don't know. It smells like smoke." I said. "But nobody smokes down here. You can get expelled for that." she gasped. My eyes were tearing up, I had to get out of there. "Let's just get out of here." I said. "Good idea." As soon as we got outside, I noticed we weren't the only ones who had smelled the smoke.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" Adam asked. "I don't know, but I think it's as fire." I answered. Not again. It is so not happening again. This can't be possible, can it?   
  
~*4 Hours Later*~  
"Hey, you're wnated by Dean Buckley." some kid came over. "For what?" I asked. Uh-oh. "I don't know, he just told me to get you." "Okay."   
  
"Hey Dean. Whatcha need?" I asked. " Would you know who started the fire by the girls' dorms?" he asked. "No." "Are you sure? Because it says here on your transfer papers that you were kicked out of your last school for starting a fire in your dorm room. The school before that because you wrecked the brand new computer lab. The school before because of stealing an important peice of paper from the main office. Do you have a goal of getting kicked out of every school in the whole United States of America?" his voice rised with every word.  
  
"I guess I'd better go pack my bags because I know better than trying to explain to you. You won't believe me, none the other deans did. They just told me to pack my bags and get the hell out of their school. But before I do go, I'm going to tell you something. I sure as hell did not start that fire." I slammed the door as hard as I could.   
  
"You just can't escape the past. can you?" Claudia said. "Go to hell. You just can't get over the fact that she beat you out for captain of the cheerleading squad. Leave her alone. Or else something might happen to you." Rachel snapped. 


	9. Crushes

I'm stealing the idea about bringing an original Duck back, I don't remember who wrote it. It's the story about 2 new guys coming to Edan Hall and one of them having the hots for Connie. But I'm giving them full credit, so please don't kill me!  
  
"Knock, knock. Anyone home?" Julie, Connie, Scooter and Shondelle walked in. "Hey guys." I said. Then continued packing my clothes. "What happened?" Scooter asked. "Well, the fire....Claudia.." I started, then broke down crying. "Hey guys. How'd it go?" Charlie and Adam walked in.   
  
"Not so well. I think he kicked her out." Julie said. I didn't say anything. Except for my crying. But that was muffled by my brother's shirt. "He didn't exactly kick her out. He did do a lot of yelling though." Rachel said. "Hey Rach. When'd you get here?" Scooter asked. "I transfered here just a couple days ago. It took a little while to persuade Mom and Dad to let me." she smiled.  
  
"Hey, I thought you only had one sister." Connie said. "I do and that would be Hallie. This is Rachel Porter. She's my cousin." "Hey, would any of you know where I could find Guy Germaine? Cake eater." someone said. "Peter!" I screamed. "Whoa! I knew you loved me, but I didn't know you loved me that much." he joked.  
  
"Hey Peter. Nice to see you too." Adam said. "What's up with the whole cake eater thing?" Julie asked. "Oh, long story. I'll tell you later." Connie said. "So, are you dating Guy now? Or are you playing- ooph." I elbowed Peter. "Mind you own damn business boy." "You two know each other?" Charlie asked.   
  
"Yeah. We went to the same boarding school. That was like 5 schools back. He was actually the only one that didn't believe I was guilty of taking this stupid diary thing from the display in the library." I said. "Well, we'll show you where Guy's room is." Charlie, Adam and Scooter walked out.  
  
"Ooo! Somebody's got a cruuush!" Connie teased. "I do not!" I screeched. "Do so." Julie said. "I have to agree with them." Shondelle said. "Is it really that obvious?" I groaned. "Yeah, but I doubt Peter noticed. That boy is totally clueless." Connie said. "I want details about how you too met."  
  
"Well, it was my first day and I was late for class......"  
  
~*Scooter's POV*~  
"Man, you got it bad!" Charlie said. "Do not." Peter muttered. "Hey guys. Oh, hey Peter. Wait a minute, PETER!" Goldberg exclaimed. "Nice to see you too, Goldberg. So who all isn't here?" Peter asked. "Well, Tammy and Tommy Duncan, Dave, Jesse and Terry Hall. I think that's all." Charlie said. "Back to the previous subject. You really do have it bed." Adam said. "Shut up." Peter said.   
  
"Behold, the truth shall set ye free." Averman said. "Hey Peter. Whatcha doing here?" "I transfered here. And besides that, shut up about the whole truth thing." "He's right." I said. "And he speaks!" Peter yelled. "Shut up." I said. "So, you like Hallie, huh?" I asked. "Alright, I give. She's really hot! Plus, she's sweet, and has a great personality." he said.  
  
"If you two start dating, you damn well better not hurt her. Or you'll be answering to me." I said. "Who are you, anyways?" "Scooter, and the only other thing you really need to know about him is that he's Hallie's older brother." Portman showed up. 


	10. Accusations

  
  
"So where are you going now?" Julie asked. "I don't know. I think I might go home to my Dad's for a little while. I doubt he'll be home. He probably didn't even remember my birthday. He never remembers any thing unless it's business." I sighed. "Stop sighing! You've sighed 137 times in the past hour. You depressing me!" Connie yelled.   
  
"And we all know what that'll do. Hey ladies." Luis walked in. "What, can't find anyone better to flirt with?" I asked. "Ha ha. Very funny. So whatcha doing?" he sat down on a pile of posters. "Get you ass off my posters, Mendoza!" I cried. "Sorry." "We're helping Hallie pack." Knock knock.   
  
"Hey, Hallie Orion?" someone asked. "Yeah, who wants to know?" I turned around. "Dean Buckley wants you." "Oh great. Now what's he want?" I threw the shirt I was folding at Luis and walked out. "Thanks for the shirt Hallie." he yelled. "If that shirt is gone when I get back, you head will be mine, Mendoza!" I yelled back. "Whatever!"  
  
"Hello, Miss Orion." Dean Buckley smiled at me. "Ok, let's get down to business." I responded. "Excuse me?" he gave me a puzzled look. "We both know you didn't call me down here for a social visit. So what do you want?" I glared at him. "Well, a young man came in and confessed to starting the fire. So, you can stay. But I'll be watching you." he said. "Oh, great. Not only have I been kicked out of 13 schools, and a convicted felonist, but now I have the administrations eyes on me." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Good news. I can stay!" I yelled when I got back to my dorm. "Cool. What happened?" Luis asked. That guy scares me somedays. "Oh, some idiot went in and confessed to starting the fire. But the Dean is going to be watching me." I rolled my eyes. "Sucks to be you." Adam said. "Shut up." I threw my pillow at him. "Oh, what, now you're starting pillow fights too?" Charlie asked.   
  
"You're asking for it kid." I threatened. "Oh, whatcha gonna do, kill me?" he answered. "No, but I might sit on you." I said. "Oh, wow." he r olled his eyes. "Ok, you two. Stop flirting." Scooter said. I replied by throwing a pillow at him. "Hey, you remember what happened the last time you did that?" Rachel asked. "Yeah. And history does seem to like repeating itself." I said. "Oh well. We'll just have to take our chances then."  
  
He didn't do anything. "Hey. Wassup?" Peter walked in. I threw a pillow at him. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" he cried. "Nothing. I just felt like it." I smiled innocently. "You don't expect to get away with that, do you?" he asked. "Maybe, maybe not." He started tickling me.   
  
"Stop that...he he...Peter....ha ha...knock it...hee hee.....off....ha ha....please!" I laughed. "Okay. I guess I could." he smiled. God, he's cute!!!! 


	11. Sadie Hawkins

  
  
"Did you guys here the news?" Connie yelled, running into my dorm. I was putting everything back up. It had been 3 days since I almost got kicked out. "No, what?" Shondelle answered. "There's a Sadie Hawkins dance on Friday of next week." Julie answered. "That's where the girls ask the guys, right?" Shondelle asked. "Yeah."  
  
"Who are you going to ask, Hallie?" Connie asked slyly. "Shut up." I mumbled. "I can't hear you." Julie teased. "I said, shut up." I said, a little louder. "I know, she's gonna ask Peter." Shondelle giggled. "Ugh! Leave me alone! All of you!"  
  
~*Charlie's POV*~  
"You will never guess what's going on next Friday." Russ moaned. "What?" I asked. "There is a Sadie Hawkins dance next Friday." Fulton answered for him. "What's that?" Ken asked. "That's where the girls ask the guys." I replied. "Hey Charlie." Linda said. "Hi Linda." Oh boy, here it comes, I silently moaned to myself.   
  
"I was wondering, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" she asked. "Sure." "Great!" she squealed and ran off. Fulton raised an eyebrow. "Shut up."  
  
~*Peter's POV*~  
Knock, knock! "Come in." I yelled. I was sorting through all my junk, trying to find my shoe. "Hey dork." Hallie smiled. "What'd you lose this time?" "I can't find my other shoe. I know it's around here some place. It has to be." I muttered.  
  
"Did you try looking under the sink in your bathroom?" she smirked. "Shut up." "Hurry up. You're going to be late for class." "Like I care." I grabbed my shoe and sat down on my bed. "Now what did you lose?" Hallie asked, sitting down beside me. "I'm trying to remember where I put my schedule."  
  
"You're the only person I know that can lose something within 20 seconds of setting it down." she giggled. "Leave me alone." I said.  
  
~*Hallie's POV*~  
"Did you hear about the dance??" I asked. "Yep. The guys are moaning and groaning, because they're afraid of who's going to ask them." Peter laughed. "I think I know where you put your schedule." I smiled. "Where?" he asked. "You're stepping on it."  
  
"Oh." he blushed. "You look cute when you blush." I said. That made him blush even harder. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." he stopped blushing, and looked at me. "Would you go to the dance with me?" I mumbled. "What?" "I said, will you go to the dance with me?" I repeated. "Of course."  
  
He leaned down to kiss me, when Adam burst in. "Hey, Peter. Portman wanted to know, whoa! Nevermind. I'll be leaving now." he backed up. "Where were we?" he asked, smiling. "Right about here." I said, kissing him softly.  
  
  
!!!~~~***THE END***~~~!!!  
  
Hehehehe! Reveiw please!!!!! 


End file.
